Triggering Silence
by musicalBlink
Summary: "Hell, the world would probably be a much better place if I didn't say anything at all ever again. I could pretend to be mute or some shit. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Besides, no one seems to care about what I say anyways unless I'm saying something hurtful anyways. This is for the best. I'm sure of it." Karkat's POV Just read it!


**Yes! One more oneshot! CX All right so this is humanstuck from Karkat's pointy of view in which Kankri is Karkat's dad. So... Yeah.**

**I'm not the Huss so none of these characters are mine. ^u^**

"Furthermore, I suggest that you consider the state of mind of your friends. You must come to the realization that your thoughtless words could trigger those around you. Though I understand that you are not used to this extra consideration being weighed in on your words before saying them, it truly is the best thing you can do for those around you to avoid similar incidents. Perhaps, and this is just a positive suggestion from yours truly, but perhaps it would be best for you to not speak at all until you can learn to control these mindlessly triggering tangents of yours to a point that you avoid any known triggers of the people you are speaking to. Body language is also important while speaking to others. You must make sure your body language communicates that you care about what's on the minds of those around you and that you are willing to listen. Standing slouched like that with your arms crossed or your hands on your hips communicates to the people you are having a conversation with that their opinion does not matter to you. This can be extraordinarily triggering especially to those who have social anxiety. Not to mention the effects it has on someone's unconscious mind!"

My dad continues to tell me exactly how I fucked up, but I stop listening after a while, because listening to him is just making me feel sick. God knows I can't stand the way he says it with his whole "trigger this, trigger that" bull shit, but he's right.

I fucked up.

I knew that I was crossing the line when I was yelling at Tavros, my best friend's boyfriend. I knew I was, yet I didn't stop. I just kept going and now neither of them are willing to talk to me. They both hate me, just the same way I'm sure everyone else does; they just haven't said it to my face yet.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself, young man?" I look him in the eye, then look away. I shake my head wordlessly and go to my room.

He's right. Hell, the world would probably be a much better place if I didn't say anything at all ever again. I could pretend to be mute or some shit. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Besides, no one seems to care about what I say anyways unless I'm saying something hurtful anyways. This is for the best. I'm sure of it.

* * *

The next morning, dad comes into my room to wake me up. I groan exhaustedly. I peek one eye open to look at the time to see that he has woken me up a full hour early.

I'm about to tell him off when I remember what I had decided on yesterday. I quickly snap my mouth shut and mechanically get out of bed despite the unnecessary earliness. If this is what will make him happy... Then okay. He probably deserves it more than me anyways.

Stupid past me fucking shit up all the time. But hopefully, in the future, I won't be looking back on what is now present me but will be past me eventually and thinking that this particular version of past me is the most idiotic disgusting piece of shit in the entire fucking multiverse. Yeah, that won't be a thing that's going to happen. After all, how can I possibly screw up if I don't talk?

Bleary-eyed, I stumble down the hallway to the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot as I enter (I don't give a shit if it makes me the shortest person in the world I _need_ coffee to survive the average day in hell school).

I watch my dad warily enter the kitchen out of the corner of my eye. "Good morning, Karkat."

I nod my assent.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrug.

After a few moments of him staring at me as if I were a lab experiment gone wrong, he speaks again. "Would you care to elaborate on the matter?"

I shake my head.

He frowns, then shakes his head as if he were warding something off. "Okay, Karkat. I know you aren't always at your best in the mornings so I will leave you be. Do not hesitate to get me if you need anything. I will be preparing myself for work." I nod and silently watch him leave the room, throwing concerned glances at me over his shoulder as he walked.

* * *

I don't say a word throughout the entire day.

I politely ignore Terezi poking me and licking me in history class. I don't yell at Vriska when she knocks me to the ground by tripping me in between classes. I do not offer to read the part of Romeo in the play we had been reading in English class. I watch with only mild interest as my rag-tag group of friends argue during lunch. I merely stare at my hands all throughout spanish class, despite the fact we're mostly working on speaking. I do not complain even slightly when Equius accidentally throws the foot ball and hits me square in the balls in P.E. I decide to entirely skip the meet for the debate team. On the bus that afternoon, I shove my ear buds in and listen to music instead of bicker with the supposed "cool kid". Throughout the day, I do my best to ignore the weird looks of concern and confusion I'm getting.

My little sister, Nepeta, is waiting on the porch for me to come home and let her in as usual. Dad tried to give her a key once, but she let her friend borrow it which led to a near catastrophe, so now it's my job to let her in.

"Hi, Karkitty!" she beams up at me from where she's sitting on the stairs. I allow a small smile to appear on my face (what can I say? She's fucking adorable) and wave.

"*ac cocks her head in catfusion at karkitty's silence and says* Is something wrong with your voice?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"*ac looks at Karkitty and asks* What could pawssibly claws you to not speak if your voice is okay?"

I shrug and walk past her to unlock the door. I can feel her gaze burning into the back of my head as I open the door. I wordlessly enter my house contrary to my usual "Lucy! I'm home!".

My dad isn't home yet, which is completely normal. He's not usually home until five thirty.

We set our backpacks down on the dining room table. I pour a bowl of goldfish for us to share the way I do every day and set it down on the table. I sit down and take out my homework. We both work on that for about half an hour in silence before Nepeta speaks.

"Karkitty, can you help me? I don't remember how to do the long division."

I write "DMSCB" at the top of her paper.

She stares blankly at the paper, then up at me. "What does that mean?"

I work out the first problem for her, underlining the letter for each step as I go.

She frowns slowly. "It's not as confusing when you say it out loud."

She goes back to her homework, biting her lip on the ones she doesn't understand. I know she's struggling with it, but still I say nothing. I'll probably just hurt her if I try.

* * *

Dad arrives home early, 5:09 pm to be exact. I raise an eyebrow at him when he comes into the kitchen.

"Karkat, I would appreciate it if you step into the living room with me so that we may have a private conversation."

I frown. What could I have possibly done wrong? I didn't say a word all day! I go into the living room, dreading what's sure to come.

"I would like to apologize to you." I blink. This is new. He never apologizes. Besides, I can't think of anything he's done wrong. "I believe that I may have said something potentially triggering to you last night. Now that you have taken my terrible advice and remained silent for a full day, I believe it is quite clear that I was incorrect."

I stare at him, confusion clear on my face. What the fuck is he talking about? This not saying anything idea is great. I went a full day without bothering anyone- not even the arrogant fuck on the bus!

"Do you remember how you would give my phone number to your friends when you were younger because you did not have a phone of your own at the time?" I nod.

"Your friends have been calling my phone telling me that they're worried about you and that they're "wondering if hell might have frozen over when I turned my back on you cuz your attitude is totes chilly and not the good kind of chill either, dude.""

I roll my eyes. I had forgotten that I gave Dave my dad's number.

"I'm serious!" Wow. He really misinterpreted that eye roll. "Look, Kakrat. To put it quite blatantly, I believe that we could all come to the agreeance that your silence is more triggering than anything you could possibly say. Please stop this ridiculous charade of being mute, because in all honesty, your silence is rather disturbing."

I speak very quietly, "But no one seemed that upset..."

"Were you paying any attention whatsoever to your friend's today? Most of them claimed to have tried to talk to you about it and that you just ignored them or disregarded what they said."

"But-"

"No buts, young man! Now you are to match right up to your room and apologize to your friends for triggering them."

I roll my eyes. "Hell really would have to freeze over before I say anything as stupid as that."

He smiles ever so slightly. "It's good to have you back."

Then in a very manly, tough, non-affectionate- well... Yeah, pretty affectionate, but still not really... Oh fuck it. We hug, okay?

Its not even that big of a fucking deal or whatever.

After our touchy-feely moment had run its course, I abandon my homework and go to my room to do something I should have done before.

carcinoGenetist began trolling terminallyCapricious at 5:21 pm

CG: HEY, GAMZEE?

CG: Look. I turned off my quirk. This is an entirely serious conversation now.

CG: Gamzee?

TC: What the motherfuck do you want?

CG: To apologize.

TC: Don't you think you're all up and apologizing to the wrong motherfucker?

CG: I'm going to talk to Tavros as soon as I'm done talking to you.

TC: Well, I guess I all up and accept your apology...

TC: BeSt FrIeNd. ;o)


End file.
